A week of Valentines
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: at NYHS things going to get a little crazy because student council ahs planed some stuff for V-day it's a Taiora.
1. Monday

**Disclaim: I don't owne any of the digimon character but I do own this story. **

A week of Valentines

Chapter 1 Monday

_Beep, Beep, Beep_ Tai grunted and hit the top of his alarm turning it off, he looked at the time it was 7:00 AM, he grunted and closed his eyes.

"Tai sweetie time to get up you have school" his mom said.

Tai grunted again but decided to get up knowing if he didn't his mom would come into his room and yell at him about how he should really clean up his room until he got up.

He trudged out into the kitchen in his boxers and tee-shirt and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Tai you should really get dressed sweetheart you don't want to be late for school now do you" his mother said.

"Whatever you say mom" Tai said sleepily,

"Good morning mom, good morning Tai" said Kari happily.

"Good morning sweetheart" her mother said.

"Ya goo moring" Tai said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Tai that's gross can't you wait till you're done chewing your food before you talk and to think girls actually like you" Kari said nasty voice.

Tai swallowed his food and said "Gee sis I love you too" He said sarcastically.

"Tai please go get dressed" his mother said again.

Tai got up and went to go take a shower, brush his teeth and get dressed.

When he was finished he went out the door of the apartment and went down the stairs to find an awaiting Sora.

"I see you're finally ready for school" Sora said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah it took me long enough I know" He retorted.

"Well should we get going then, before we're late" Sora suggested.

As the two teens walked to school they chatted about stuff that was going on and Tai told Sora about what his sister said to him this morning.

As they reached the school they went inside to find Matt the lead singer of the teenage wolves and old time friend waiting for them, along with Kyle, Jake and Justin who were on the basket ball team.

"Well it's about time you two showed up" Matt said

"Sorry didn't know we were late for something" Tai said back.

"Don't worry you're not late anything" Matt said.

"Well gotta go, Mimi and Katie are waiting for me" Sora said and with a wave of her hand she walked into the school.

"So Tai have you told Sora you like her yet" Kyle asked mischievously.

"No and I'm not going to" Tai said while walking into the school with his friends.

"Well I think you should" said Jake.

"We're only friends and that's all we'll ever be" said an annoyed Tai.

"How do you know that she only wants to be friends" Matt said coolly.

"I don't" said Tai as he walked up to his locker turning the dial on the lock.

"Well if you ask her than you'll know" said Kyle stupidly.

"Oh yes I'm just going to walk up to Sora and tell her that I…….." said Tai trailing off because of what he heard.

"Tell me what?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Um……. That….. You're…….a……. great tennis player" Tai said awkwardly.

"Oh thanks" she said.

"Gotta go, you know what Mrs. Montez is like when you're late for class" Tai said rushing off down the stairs with his math books in hand.

"What's gotten into him" Sora asked.

"Dunno, but I have to get to math as well" Kyle said and followed Tai down the stairs to the third floor where they had math.

"Well are you coming to math or not" Matt said to Sora and Jake.

"Yeah we're coming, but we better close Tai's locker" Jake suggested.

"Good idea" Sora said closing Tai's locker and followed Matt and Jake down the stairs.

…………..In Math Class……………

As Matt, Jake, Sora and Justin walked into the class room they saw Tai and Kyle sitting on top of there desks talking to a bunch girls.

"Hey guys" Matt said coolly sitting down and joining in on the conversation.

Jake and Justin did the same thing leaving Sora out. So Sora decided to go over and talk to Katie because Mimi was in the other class.

As everyone talked Mrs. Montez walked into her class room and sat down at her desk and said "everyone take your seats now." When she said that Tai and Matt took their seats next to each other, while Kyle and Jake Sat behind them and Sora and Katie sat in front of Tai and Matt, leaving Justin to sit by Greg.

"Ok class thanks for taking your seats, there's an assembly this morning in the auditorium, but we're not leaving until they call us ok" Mrs. Montez said happily.

All of a sudden the announcements came on.

"We're going to do the Harry Potter trick so can everyone proceed to the auditorium now, thank you" the principal said over the PA system.

After the announcement everyone got up from their seats and left the class room and went to the auditorium.

At the auditorium Tai, Matt and Kyle sat in the front row of seats while Sora, Justin, Katie and Jake sat behind them in the next row of seats. As everyone got situated Tai leaned over to Matt and said "What you think this assembly's for."

"Don't know it's probably for something stupid but at least we get out of class for a while" said Matt to Tai.

As everyone sat there talking to each other the principal went on stage and said "Can I please have your attention" And everyone stopped talking and decided to listen to her.

"Welcome everyone hears Mark with the up coming events this week" She said leaving the stage while Mark the vice president of the student council took Mrs. Farley's place on the stage.

"Good Morning New York High School" he said enthusiastically.

"How's everyone this morning" he yelled out.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH" all the kids yelled back at him.

"Do we have an exciting week for you" he said a little too happy.

"Today at lunch there's battle of the sexes, Jeremy why don't you come out hear and explain what battle of the sexes is" Mark said.

"All right guys today in the gym at lunch we're having games where Girls VS boys, we're going to have games like dodge ball, Soccer and red rover, it's going to be pretty exciting so please come to the gym and have some fun" Jeremy said.

"All right you heard him come to the gym. Now as we all know Valentines Day is coming up so tomorrow we'll be selling your I-Flirts which only cost 2$ and there will be a little Café open where you can meet up with your matches and eat cake and drink hot chocolate for only 3$" Mark said "Oh yeah hears Joe kido with what's happening on Wednesday."

"Hey guys well on Wednesday we'll be selling candy and carnations for all you boys who haven't gotten anything for your girls, and there will also be cookie decorating in the cafeteria" said Joe.

"Thanks Joe, on Thursday we're going to give all the girls stickers, why you might ask, well Jeremy why don't you tell'em" Mark said.

"Well on Thursday the guys have to get the girls to talk to them and if the girl talks then she has to give one of her stickers to the guy and the guy with the most stickers at the end of the day will become the biggest pimp in the school" Jeremy said.

"And last but certainly not the least the Valentines Dance which is a MUCH VIDEO DANCE YALL" Mark said.

"So now that we got all that out of the way we're going to play a game called Magic dice of love, oh and I almost forgot sign-up to hook-up is all so on Friday, now my assistant Joe here will go and grab five grade nine girls" Mark said.

Joe got up and walked towards Sora and Katie and said "Would you two lovely ladies please go up on stage", Sora and Katie went up on stage where Mimi, Kia and Lisa joined them.

"Now bring out the boys" Mark said. "Well ladies one of these grade 12 guys is going to be your date for dance, now the name of the game is the magic dice of love and how it works is that you role this huge dice of love and if it lands on a number than you go with the guy with that number, if lands on the question mark than you get the mystery guy and if lands on the heart than you get to choose your date, so who wants to go first" Mark asked.

"I will" said Katie, she took the dice and tossed it in the air it landed on the heart.

"Well who would you like to be your date then" Mark asked.

"How about that guy" she said pointing to the guy in the green and white stripped polo.

"Good, choice that's Tyler the captain of the foot ball team" Mark said and she went to go sit down next to him.

"You're next" Mark said to Sora. As Sora stepped up to where Mark was and took the magic dice of love from him and tossed up in the air, it landed on the question mark.

"Well would the mystery guy come out" Mark said.

"Here's your guy and his name is Mike and he's on the soccer team" Mike said, and Sora was amazed how hot he was because of what Tai had said about him. So Mike took Sora's hand and led her to the back of the stage.

"All right you're next" he said to Mimi and Mimi rolled the dice and it landed on number which was Chris who was the quarter back and Katie got Mitchell, Kia got a guy named Lance and Lisa a guy named Jasper.

Then after the girls were done it was the guys turn and when the guys finished rolling the dice the principal said how she thought the school was really clean and that through out the week everyone has to clean out their locker and then she dismissed everyone out of the auditorium.

"That was some assembly what class do we have now" Tai asked Matt.

"We have English with Mrs. Green then it's lunch" Said Matt.

"Great I just love Mrs. Green" Tai said sarcastically.

"Well we better go to our lockers and get our English stuff" Kyle said.

"Good idea, we don't want our Mrs. Green to flip out at us" Jake said.

So the boys went up to their lockers to get their English books and then went to their English class where Mrs. Green was already sitting at her desk typing on her laptop.

"Take a seat boy's" she said in a nasty tone.

So Tai, Matt, Kyle and Jake sat down in their seats while they waited for the rest of the class. When the rest of the class showed up she started to teach the class about Shakes Spear.

Like they even cared about poetry, so by the end of the class Tai and Matt were bored out of their minds.

"Man that was one brutal class" Tai said while shoving his stuff into his locker.

"Yeah" Matt said doing the same thing accept he put his books in a lot neater.

"Hey Tai" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Hey Sora" Tai said back while locking his locker.

"Ready for battle of the sexes, I bet I can beat at doge ball" she said as if she had already beat him.

"Oh your on" Tai said back to her.

"Then come on then lets go" She said taking Tai by the rist and pulling him towards stairs.

"Kyle, Jake, Justin, Matt are you Guys coming to help me kick Sora's ass or not" Tai said.

"Yeah we're coming" Kyle, Jake and Justin said at the same time.

"What about you Matt" Tai said to him.

"Can't I have band practice, have fun though" Matt said walking in the opposite direction.

As Sora, Tai, Kyle, Jake and Justin made their way to the gym they noticed that there were quite a few people there already.

"Hey Sora we could use your help over here" the girls screamed as doge balls came flying at them.

Sora ran over to help the girls.

"Hey Tai come over hear and help us pelt the girls with doge balls" said Alex.

"Yeah we're coming" Tai said running over to where Alex was, and then the others followed.

Tai picked up a ball and whipped it at Sora.

"Hey Tai that wasn't very nice" Sora said whipping the ball back at him.

"It's doge ball sweetheart it not suppose to be nice" Tai said whipping the ball back at her, it missed her hitting some other girl.

"Hey Tai dearest I know that, and you have lousy aim" Sora said whipping another ball at Tai but it missed him and hit Josh instead.

"I'm no the only one with bad aim" Tai said whipping another ball at her only missing her by an inch.

"OH SO CLOSE" Sora yelled at him whipping a ball at him only missing him by an inch.

By the end of the game the guys had won and tit was finally time to play a game of soccer.

"Well I guess we finally get to see who the better soccer player is" Sora said.

"Yeah it's me" Tai said.

"Sure you can think that all you want" Sora said.

"Lets just play" Tai said.

The whistle blew and Tai had control of the ball he passed to Jake who passed it back to him where Tai kicked the ball into the net giving the guys the first goal. Now the girls were in control of the ball, Sora raced down the gym floor with ball and passed it to Katie who passed to Lisa who passed it Back to Sora who kicked the ball into the guys net matching their point. The game went on like that for another 15min until the teacher called it a tie.

It finally time for the final game which was red rover and the girls obviously won that match.

"Well that was fun" Tai said.

"Yeah I guess we're evenly matched" Sora said.

"Not really I'm no good at Tennis" Tai said.

"Well I'm no good at Basketball" Sora said.

As the two walked up to there lockers they kept arguing about who the better soccer player was.

"Hey you two" Matt said.

"Hey" they both said at the same time.

"Matt what do we have first" Tai asked.

"We have gym, then history" Matt said.

"Great" Tai said.

"Oh Tai stop complaining" Sora said.

"I wonder what we're doing in gym" Tai said.

"Remember Tai Mr. Benson said that we're doing fitness" Sora said.

"Oh yeah" said Tai.

As the teens made their way down to the second floor where to where the gym was Tai remembered that he had to and pick something up from the office.

"I'll be right back I just have to go to the office ok" said running of in the direction of the principals office.

"Ok see you gym" Sora yelled at him.

"So Sora what do you think of Tai" Kyle asked slyly.

"I think Tai's a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend" said Sora not noticing the slyness in his voice.

"Would you date him" Kyle asked.

"I……… ah……..well……….maybe" Sora said while turning cherry red.

"Oh I think someone has a thing for Tai" Jake said.

"I'm going to get changed" Sora said walking into the girls changing room.

"Where's Tai" Mr. Benson said.

"He had to go to the office to get something" said Sora.

All of a sudden Tai ran through the gym doors all changed, but he ended up tripping over his own two feet and he landed right on top of Sora.

"Well Mr. Kamiya it's about time you decided to join us" Mr. Benson said.

Tai gave a weak laugh and a small smile and stood up all so helping Sora up.

"Are you ok Tai" Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but what about you?" Tai asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Sora said.

"All right today we're going to do another beep test" said Mr. Benson.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW" the whole class went.

So Sora, Tai, Matt, Katie, Josh, Jake, Lisa, Kyle and Justin all lined up behind the red line and when the teacher blew his whistle and they started to run. By the fifth level Katie and Lisa were out. At the seventh level Matt decided to stop along with Josh. Then at level ten Jake, Kyle and Justin stopped leaving only Sora and Tai who weren't about give up they were determined to see who go the longest by level 16 Mr. Benson stopped them making it a Tie because it was time to and get changed.

After the teens got changed they trudged up the stairs to their History class. When they got there they sat in their seats and started to drink lots of water. When the Ms. Neilson came in and said that they were going to start learning about Egypt.

All the kids were happy when the bell rang it meant that school was over and that they could go home.

As Tai opened his locker and grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder and was just about ready to go until he heard someone calling his so he turned around seeing Sora running up the stairs to where Tai was.

"Hey Sora sup" Tai said.

"Hey Tai" she said while panting.

"So what is it" asked Tai.

"Well what did you pick up from the office" Sora asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, this is for you it's a note from my sister" said Tai.

"Oh thanks Tai" Sora said while taking the envelope from him.

"Well gotta go" Tai said walking away.

"See you tomorrow Tai" Sora said waving at him and then leaving her self.

**A/n: so tell what you think this story I would really like to finish it before valentines Day but I don't think I'll be able to because I'm not allowed to have the computer for ever and plus school cuts in too so please read and review and if i don't get at least 5 reviews than you're not going to know what happens on tuesday, well peace out for now. **


	2. Tuesday

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon and I'm tired of saying this. **

**A/n Sorry for such a late update but my french teacher has piled my homework up to the ceiling so I haven't been able to write anything so I hope you injoy this chapter so please R&R.**

Chapter 2

Tuesday

It was the next morning and Tai's alarm went off _beep, beep, beep _and as usual he hit the top of his alarm to turn it off. His head fell back on to the pillow and he closed his eyes again only to be woken up a second time by his mother.

"Tai sweetheart it's time to get and go to school" his mother said.

Tai just grunted and looked up at his mother.

"And you should really think about cleaning up your room Mr." his mother said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah I know" he said tiredly.

"I'm glad you know, now if only you would" she said again and then walked out of his room shaking her head at him.

Tai just grumbled and decided to take a shower and get dressed. When he was done getting dressed he came out of his room and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off the plate and smothered it in cheese whiz.

"Good morning big brother" Kari said delightfully.

"Goo moring" Tai said with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you that talking with your mouth full is gross" Kari said a little disgusted by her brother.

"A million more" Tai said as he walked in the direction of the bathroom to go and brush his teeth.

When he was done brushing his teeth he grabbed his stuff and went out the door. When he got down the stairs there Sora was waiting for him as usual.

"Hey Tai" she said.

"Hey Sor, sup" he said.

"Oh nothin much just waiting for you as usual" she said.

"Well we should probably get going" he said.

"Eager to get to school are we" she said.

"No" he said as they started walking in the direction of the school.

"Oh then why do you want to go to school so bad" she said trying to agitate him a little bit.

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's that I have to go" he said.

"Sure" she said.

"Hey Sora" Tai said.

"What" she said as they came closer to the school.

"Am I gross" Tai asked randomly.

"No, why?" she said.

"Because my sister says I am" Tai said.

"What does your sister know" Sora said as they walked through the doors of the school and up to the fourth floor where their locker were.

"Oh look here come the love birds" Kyle said to Matt.

"Yup" Matt said.

"Hey guys" Tai said while walking up to his locker and unlocking it while Sora did the same.

"Sup Tai did you ask Sora yet" Kyle said.

"Ask me what" she said.

"Well Sora Tai would like to know if" Kyle began but was rudely interrupted by Tai.

"If you would like to come over to my place later because Kari is dying to see you" Tai said to stop Kyle from what he was about to say.

"Sure after all Kari said that she had something to tell me any way" Sora said.

"Oh When did she say that" Tai said questioningly.

"In the letter that you gave me yesterday she said it was really important" Sora said.

"Right" said Tai.

"Hey guys" Mimi said.

"Hey Mimi" they all said in dull tone.

"Lighten up, guess what comes out today" She said excitedly.

"What" Matt said?

"Well the I-Flirts are out today and you guys are gonna buy yours right" She said.

"Why would we waist our money on something stupid like that" Kyle said.

"Well Joe told me that the I-flirts are really funny and that everything on them is pretty stupid but worth the two bucks" Tai said.

"So does that mean you're gonna buy yours" Sora said mischievously.

"I'll do it if you do it" Tai said smirking at Sora.

"Fine but I'll bet that I got the hottest guy in the school" she said smirking back at him.

"Honey you're looking at the hottest guy in school" Tai stated still smirking all the while.

"In your dreams pretty boy" she said while smirking at him.

"Did you just say I was pretty" Tai said trying not to laugh, and be all serious like his friend Matt.

"Sure Tai mock me in the process of your goofing off" Matt said trying to sound hurt by Tai's mockery.

"Aw Matt you sound hurt by that" Tai said.

"Yeah whatever, lets just get to class before Montez freaks at us" Matt said as he walked towards the stairs leading down to the third floor where there math class was.

"Yeah Matt's right we should get going to class before Montez freaks" Tai said and went down the stairs and the others followed him to the third floor.

As they entered the class room they could see that everyone was separated into there own little groups which was because normally everyone was talking to each other, but not today, today was different all the smart kids are on one side of the class room while all the hot girls were together at desk in the middle of the class room and all the ugly people were together and then there was the jocks all together.

"Could this day get any weirder" Said Tai with a sort of shocked look on his face.

"Well maybe we should all to our own groups" Sora said.

"How about we just make our own group over at my desk" Tai suggested.

"Good suggestion" Kyle said, and they all walked over to Tai's desk and set their things down on the floor.

"What are you guys doing" Cathy asked in a snotty voice.

"We're making our own group, have a problem with that" Justin said.

"No" she replied.

"Good" Justin said and she walked away.

Just as she walked away the teacher came in and sat down at her desk.

"Good morning class, you can take your seats now" she said in a very happy voice.

As she said that everyone took there seats and took out their math books.

"Well as you all know Friday is Valentines day and also the Valentines Dance, so some of the math problems that I have made up for you have to do with Valentines Day" She said happily, and then she put the problems up on the over-head for the hole class to copy.

After math they had science with Mrs. Duchard and they had only started to learn chemistry a couple of weeks ago and they were learning about ions.

"All right everyone could you please take a seat and take out your homework that you had over the weekend" she said in bored voice.

As everyone took out there work Mrs. Duchard walked by and checked their work just to make sure it was finished and after she was done she handed out some more worksheets for them to do.

"Oh man do I hate science I'm no good at it" Tai said to Sora who sat next to him.

"Tai you would be good at science if you would only apply yourself more" she said back to him.

"Yeah well it would be a miracle if I understood half of what I was doing" he whispered back to her.

"Tai you do realize that you have to choose to different sciences next year right" she whispered back.

"Could science get any worse" Tai whispered back to her.

"Yes it could" the teacher said.

"And how could it" Tai said still thinking he was talking to Sora.

"By getting detention for not doing your work and talking during class, so if you don't want detention than I suggest that you start doing your work right now instead of talking Sora" Mrs. Duchard said.

"Yes Mrs. Duchard" Tai said and started to do his work.

The bell finally rang signaling the ten minute brake before English which was on the first floor. So Tai went up to his locker to grab his English books to find Izzy waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey Izzy wuz up" Tai said while doing the combination on his lock.

"Well Tai I'm glad you asked that question" Izzy said.

"Why are so glad about that" Tai asked a little confused.

"Because I just got this new program for my laptop and I thought maybe you would like to have it as well" Izzy said.

"Izzy I would love to talk right now but I really have to go to class before Mrs. Green gets mad at me for be late" And with a wave of his hand Tai set off down the stairs to bottom floor.

When he entered the class room the bell went off.

"Just made it" Tai thought to himself.

Tai took his seat next to Sora and set his books on his desk taking out his math homework from the weekend.

"Tai you almost didn't" Sora whispered to him.

"Yeah I know" Tai whispered back to her.

"Why" she whispered back to him.

"Well Izzy stopped me because he said that he got this new program on his computer and he wanted to show me or something like that" Tai whispered back to.

"Are you two done whispering so I can start class" Mrs. Green said while glaring at them.

"Yes" they both said nervously.

"Good, well today we're going to start reading Twelfth Night a play by Shakespeare" Mrs. Green said and then handed out all the books to the class.

As they read they read the first act people had to play the parts of the people who were in the play and worst of all Mrs. Green had chosen Tai to be the Duke and Sora to play Viola who was had to dress-up like a guy named Cesario to get be the duke's paper boy. Finally the bell had rung and Sora grabbed Tai and raced to the table that they were selling I-Flirts.

"Um Sora why are we buying I-Flirts" Tai said a little confused.

"Because it was your idea to see who got the best match and plus it's something fun to do, and look on the bright side we're fist in line" Sora sounding very excited but still very competitive.

As the two paid for their I-flirts and very thankful that they were first in line, they went up to the fourth floor to where their lockers and stood in front of them while opening up the envelopes that were in their hands.

Before they could finish opening them, their friends came to see what they were doing.

"Hey guys what cha doin" Matt said.

"What does it look" Tai said as he had finally gotten into his envelope. He took out the piece of paper inside and at the top of the list was the perfect match for Tai, and his perfect match was Sora Takenouchi and his least perfect match was Mimi Tashikawa.

And on Sora's list Tai was number one for perfect match and Matt was the least perfect Match.

"So Sora who's your perfect match" Tai said a little unsure of himself.

"Um…. How about you go first" Sora said fake smiling at him.

"No ladies first and besides I asked you first" Tai said.

"Fine then my perfect match is you" Sora said.

"So you did get the hottest guy in the school" Tai said trying not to laugh as he said it.

"You are so not the hottest guy in the school Tai" She a little upset at his joke.

"Well if it makes any difference I got the hottest girl in the school" Tai said still smiling at her.

"Oh and who might that be" Sora still upset at him.

"You Sora" Tai said.

"You mean we got each other" Sora said trying not to laugh now.

"Yeah isn't that weird" Tai said.

"So Tai do you really think I'm the hottest girl in the entire school" Sora asked.

"Um……Well…….Ah……..Izzy wanted to show me something so I think I should go to the computer lab and talk to him" Tai said and then he ran off in the direction of the computer lab.

"He did it again" Sora said to no one in particular.

"He seems to always run a way when you ask him a question that pertains to liking you" Matt said slyly.

"I wish he would just tell me that he likes me" Sora said to Matt.

"Yeah well I know for sure that he thinks you're hot" Matt said to Sora.

"And how do you know that" Sora asked.

"Because you're the only thing he can talk about" Matt said.

"Really" Sora asked.

"But don't say anything because then he'll know that I told you but I'm pretty sure he's going to ask you to the dance" Matt said.

"Well I gotta go band practice" Matt said and then he turned and headed down the stairs leaving Sora there all alone.

At the end of the day Sora went to her locker to get her stuff to go home when she saw Tai go into his locker to get his stuff to go home as well.

"Hey Tai" she said to him.

"Oh hey Sora" he said back to her.

"So you coming over to place" Tai said to her.

"Yeah I am because Kari needs to tell me something really important" Sora said.

"Great" he said and as they walked to his apartment together they talked about what Izzy had told Tai about this strange new program but Tai still didn't get how it worked after the millionth time Izzy told him and he told Sora this and all she did was laugh at him and call him clueless. As they entered the apartment Kari was sitting there waiting for them.

"Hey Kari" they both said at the same time.

"Hey guys" She said sweetly.

"So you wanted to talk to me" Sora said.

"Yeah I do" Kari said and then led Sora to her room.

"So Sora what do think of by brother" Kari asked as if she was a professional at love.

"You already know what I think of your brother" Sora said to her.

"Well my brother really likes you and when I say likes you I mean as in he loves you so what ever you do don't break his heart and don't tell him I told you this" she said to Sora.

"Kari I'm in love with your brother why would I break his heart" Sora said to her.

"I don't just don't tell him I told you because this is one of those secrets that he doesn't want you to know" Kari said then after they talked a while longer Sora had to leave before her mother got worried and before Kari told every single one of Tai's secrets to her.

**A/n hey it's me agian i hope I'll get the next chapter up soon because march break is almost here and sorry for any spelling mistakes or any words left out it's because I don't exactly have the time to revise my stories but if if you liked this chapter please review.**


	3. wednesday

Chapter 3

Wednesday

It was the next morning and Tai was already turning of his alarm and then all of a sudden his cell phone went off, Tai picked up his cell and looked at the front of his phone to see who was calling, it was Kyle.

"I wonder what he wants this early in the mourning" Tai thought to himself out loud then flipped open his phone to answer the call.

"Hello" Tai said tiredly.

"Hey did you tell her yet" Kyle asked.

"Tell who what" Tai said.

"Have you told Sora that you like her yet" Kyle said to his friend.

"NO" Tai yelled and then closed his phone hanging up on Kyle.

After that Tai took a shower and got dressed he grabbed a piece of toast and ate it fast and then he brushed his teeth and ran out the door before his mother or sister could say anything to him.

As he walked down the stairs to the lobby there she was waiting for him like normally and he was wondering what she and Kari was talking about last night while he was watching TV. As he walked up to her she looked up at him and said "Hey how are you this morning."

"I'm good. You?" he said.

"I'm good" she responded and smiled at Tai.

"That's good" Tai said and smiled back at Sora with his perfect smile, well at least she was perfect.

"Well then we should probably get going" she said and walked out the door and Tai followed her out the door.

"Hey Sora wait up" Tai said as ran up to his best friend who was walking pretty fast.

"Hey Tai I'll race you too school" Sora said in a competitive voice.

"No I don't feel like, but I do have a question for you though" Tai said.

"What is it" Sora said hoping he was going to ask her to the dance.

"So what were you and Kari talking about last night" Tai asked suspiciously.

"Just girl stuff" she said while giving Tai a smirk.

"Fine then don't tell, but I'll race you now" Tai said while running getting a head start.

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start" Sora said while running after him.

When they got to school they stopped running.

"Tai you are such a cheater" Sora said.

"What are you talking about I don't cheat and Matt will agree with" Tai said confidently while looking Matt with a grin on his face.

"Yeah Sora Tai doesn't cheat he only cheat at everything" said Matt with grin on his face.

"Matt you're supposed to agree with me" Tai said to him and then walked into the school and Sora and Matt followed him in. As they walked up about four flights of stairs to get to the fourth floor to where there lockers were Tai said" Why do our lockers have to be on the fourth floor."

"I don't know they just are" said Matt.

"Yeah well it sucks" Tai said.

"Yeah it does" Matt said.

"Would you guys stop complaining about your lockers" Sora said.

"So Tai what are you doing at lunch today, let me guess you're going to decorate cookies with Sora right" Matt said in a lovey dovey tone voice.

"Actually I can't" Tai said in mean tone.

"And why not" Sora said.

"Because I have a Basketball practice at lunch today and you know how Mr. Benson" Tai said.

"Well what about you Matt" Sora said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Sora I can't either I have band practice but I bet Mimi would love to" Matt said.

"I bet you would if Mimi asked you to" Sora said under her breath.

"What did you say" Matt said.

"I said that's a great Idea I'll ask Mimi" Sora said then ran off to find her friend.

"So Tai when are you going to tell Sora you like her" Matt said with a hint of evil in his voice.

"Matt I don't know if I should tell her" Tai said hoping his friend would help him out.

"Tai you have to tell her sooner or later and plus I'm pretty sure she likes you back" Matt said.

"Yeah well how do you know she likes me back the same way I like her" Tai said while grabbing his books out of his locker and then closing his locker and Matt did the same thing.

"Well for one thing, the way she looks at you, she always wants to spent time with you, you're always her first choice for everything" Matt said as the two walked down the stairs to the third floor.

"Yeah so that doesn't mean anything I'm her best friend" Tai said as they walked down the hall.

"Well what about the way she never gets mad at you and plays with your hair and fixes your shirt and laughs at everything you say" Matt said as they walked into their math class where Mrs. Montez was waiting for everybody.

"Yeah well what about you" Tai said while taking his seat.

"What about me" Matt asked while taking his seat behind Tai.

"Well aren't you ever going to ask Mimi out" Tai said in an evil tone of voice.

"Um….. well…… that's none of your concern" Matt said.

"Good because my business is none of your concern either" Tai shot back.

As the guys argued over who should tell who they like to that person the rest of the class walked in and Mrs. Montez said to take there seats.

"All right class today we're going to be doing algebra" Mrs. Montez said. The whole class groaned.

After math class they had science one of the classes Tai hated the most because biology really wasn't his thing.

"All right class please take your seats" Mrs. Duchard said.

And all the students took their seat.

"All right today we're going to the lab to analyze seedlings and river water" Mrs. Montez said. So the whole class stood up and went to the lab to do what their teacher said to do which was pretty boring.

After science they had English with Mrs. Green the one teacher Tai dreaded the most and I bet you're wondering well it's because she's a grouchy old lady who use to teach at prison. As they entered the English classroom they noticed that Mrs. Green wasn't there it was a supply in stead.

"Class if you would please take your seats so we can get started, and my name is Ms. Rema and I am your supply for today" She said in a very kind voice.

So the students took there seats and let her continue.

"I'm sorry to say that your teacher Mrs. Green is sick today and won't be back until tomorrow, but she left us some work to do" said the substitute teacher.

"Man this one weird day" Tai said to Matt.

"Yeah I know, since when is Mrs. Green sick" Matt said back to Tai.

"Weird" Tai said to know one in particular.

"Well if you boys are done talking I'm going to continue" Ms. Rema said.

"Sorry" Tai said.

"Well here's what you guys are going to be doing today, we're going to finish reading act one and you guys have a question sheet to do" Ms. Rema said.

So every one finished reading act one and worked one the work sheets for the rest of class until the bell rang.

At their lockers……………

"Man that was one boring English class" Tai said as he grabbed his basketball stuff.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later man I have band practice" Matt said.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later to" Tai said.

"Hey where are you going" Sora said.

"To basketball practice" Tai said.

"Right I forgot" Sora said a little disappointed.

"I'll see you later ok" Tai said and waved goodbye to her and she waved back and she watched him disappear down the stairs.

"Hey" Mimi said excitedly.

"Hey Mimi" Sora said back to her friend.

"So do you want to go decorate some cookies or stay up hear and talk" Mimi said.

"How about we just talk today" Sora said.

"Ok, so Sora have you told Tai that you like him" Mimi asked.

"No, why would I do that" Sora said.

"I don't know, maybe because you like him" Mimi said.

"Yeah I know I like him but" Sora said.

"But what" Mimi said.

"But what if he really doesn't like me like everybody says he does" Sora said a little sadly.

"Sora trust me he's so into you" Mimi said happily.

"What about you, you like Matt" Sora said to Mimi.

"Yeah but I don't plan on telling him until the dance Friday night" Mimi said.

"You know what Sora" Mimi said.

"What?" Sora said.

"You should tell Tai how you feel about him at the dance as well" Mimi said.

"Mimi I want to hear it from him first" Sora said.

"Sora he's a guy he won't tell you his feelings" Mimi said.

"Right" Sora said.

Sora and Mimi talked like this until lunch was over.

"Hey Sora, hey Mimi" Tai said as he went to his locker.

"Hey Tai" Sora said.

"So how was your lunch, because mine was brutal" Tai said.

"Well my lunch was peaceful and quite without you" Sora said.

"Does that mean you missed my loudness" Tai said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"No I didn't" Sora said smirking as well.

"Well guess what" Tai said.

"What smartass" Sora said.

"You're my badminton partner for gym" Tai said.

"So I don't get to pick my partners for gym now" Sora said.

"Well we make such a good doubles team, I just thought because you're always my partner any way" Tai said.

"Tai I was just kidding, of course I want to be your badminton partner" Sora said.

"Good because you didn't have a choice any way because he paired us all up and I made sure you're my partner" Tai said.

"So you do like me then" Sora said trying to get it out of him.

"No you and I are the best badminton players in our class and I hate losing and you're my best friend" Tai said.

"I'm sure that's the reason" Sora said.

"And it is" Tai said.

"Well we better get our gym stuff and head down before the bell rings saying lunch is over" Sora said and then opened her locker and grabbed gym stuff and her science stuff.

Sora and Tai set off toward the stairs leading down to the gym on the second floor. As they got to gym they went inside the changing rooms and got changed into their gym close. Tai already had his badminton racquet in his gym locker. As Tai walked into the gym, he saw Sora helping put up the badminton nets.

"Man isn't she hot" Kyle said referring to Sora.

"Yeah I know" Tai said.

"Then why don't you ask her to the dance before somebody else does" Kyle said.

"Kyle if I had the guts to then I would ask, but I don't" Tai said.

"Tai you can do it why don't you just ask her now, after all you guys are badminton partners" Kyle said with a smirk on his face.

"Kyle didn't hear me the first time I can't ask her out" Tai said a little frustrated now.

"Why not?" asked Kyle.

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't have the guts to ask her" Tai said still frustrated at Kyle.

All of sudden Sora seen Tai and ran over to where he and Kyle where talking.

"Hey guys" Sora enthusiastically.

"Hey Sora" both Tai and Kyle said.

"Hey Sora Tai has something he wants to ask you" Kyle said slyly.

"What do you want you ask me Tai, is it something _important_" Sora said while hinting that she wanted to go to the dance with him.

"Um…. Ah….. Do….. You….. Have your badminton racquet with" Tai said.

"No I don't so I have to use the schools" Sora said.

"Ok, I was just wondering" Tai said.

"So that's what you wanted to ask me" Sora said and looked suspiciously at Tai.

"Yup that's all I wanted to ask" Tai said.

"Ok" Sora said.

So Sora ant Tai grabbed a net and stated to play badminton against the first people that they had to play against. As they played against almost every body in the class, and nobody could beat them. As class ended they made there way to social studies. And when social studies ended it was finally time to go home, and you could hear Tai and Sora talking as they left the school.

"Tai are you sure that's what you wanted to ask me in gym?" Sora said.

"Yes and why does it matter" Tai said.

"Well I just thought you were going to ask me something else" Sora said with a sad look on her face.

"What were you expecting me to ask you" Tai said.

"Oh never mind I'm sure you'll ask when the time is right" Sora said.

"Ok" Tai said a little confused at what Sora had said.

"Well this is you" Sora said to Tai.

"Yeah well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Tai said.

"See you tomorrow" Sora said and they both went there separate ways until tomorrow.

A/n: hey sorry for the long wait and it's probably not as good as the first 2 chapters but please read and review any way thanks.


	4. Thursday

**A/n: Hey guys i know it's been a long time since I've updated this story but I was hoping to finish it before Valentines day so theres only one chapter left after this so please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Thursday

"Beep, beep, beep" Tai's alarm went off, so Tai rolled over in bed and reached out and hit the top of his alarm with his hand. All of a sudden his door was flung open by his sister.

"Good morning sleepy head" Kari said enthusiastically.

Tai just grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on it's time to get up and besides Sora is already here waiting for you" Kari said in an even more enthusiastic voice than before.

Tai stood up rapidly and said "she is?"

"Yeah she is, what, did you think I would lie to you about something like that" she said to her clueless brother.

"Um… Maybe you would and I wouldn't know" Tai said while looking at his sister quizzically.

"Oh you can be such an idiot at times. Oh and don't forget to get dressed because you can't go out in the living room with just your boxers on" Kari said and then began to giggle as she left her brothers room.

Tai just grumbled and took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. When he got down stairs he saw the two girls talking. He wondered what they were talking about; it was probably him no doubt. As he walked closer to the girls, they saw him coming and immediately stopped talking about what they were talking about.

"Hey Sora, hey Kari, what were you girls talking about" He said and questioned them at the same time.

"Oh nothing important Tai" Kari said and then gave her brother a big hug.

"Yeah…. Ok then" Tai said a little miffed that his sister hasn't tried anything this morning to make him look bad in front of Sora, or try to embarrass him.

"Good morning Tai" Sora said and then gave her best friend a big hug. Tai of course hugged her back.

"So Sora why are you here this morning normally we meet down stairs in the lobby" Tai said questioningly.

"Well I decided to come and get you today" Sora said with a loving smile on her face.

"Ok well let's go then; don't want to be late for school today" Tai said and then rolled his eyes at what he said.

Sora just laughed at him and then said "hey you know what today is" She asked him.

"Um…. Let me think….hmm…..Is it Thursday" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah but it's also the day when all the girls get stickers and the guys have to try and get them to talk to them" Sora said excitedly as they excited Tai's apartment.

"Oh yeah now I remember and guess what I bet I can make you talk to me" Tai said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah right, I bet you won't even get one sticker from me" She said as they excited the lobby and began there walk to school.

"It'll be to easy to get your stickers because you can't resist talking to me" Tai said with an even bigger smirk on his face.

They kept arguing about this all the way to school, until Tai came up with an idea.

"I have an idea" Tai stated.

"Oh well that's new" Sora giggled.

"Ha, ha very funny" Tai said as they entered the school.

"Well anyway please proceed with your idea then" Sora said and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Ok here it is, if I can get all three of your stickers then you have to admit tha6t I am better than you and that you like me" Tai said with a great big smirk on his face.

"Ok but if you don't get all three of my stickers you have to go to the dance with me and admit that you like me" Sora said with a smirk on her face.

"You are so on" Tai said not wanting to be the one to admit his feelings first. Sora didn't want to admit her feelings first either, so they shook on it and opened their lockers to put there stuff away, and grab their math books.

"Hey guys what's up" Matt said.

"Oh not much just making a deal" Tai said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really" Matt said with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah and Tai is going to lose" Sora said smirking then walked away to go and find Mimi and Katie.

"We'll see about that" Tai hollered down the hallway but Sora only shook her head and disappeared down the stairs.

"So what exactly is the deal?" Matt questioned his friend.

"Well Matt let's just say I'll get all of Sora's stupid stickers and then she'll have to admit she likes me" Tai said with still that same smirk on his face.

"Dude what happens if you don't get all of Sora's stickers" Matt asked him as if he already knew the answer.

"Well I have to take her to the dance and then tell her I have feelings for her" Tai said and took a huge gulp.

"But dude you do have feelings for her and you do want to take her to the dance, wouldn't it just be simple to let her win then confess to her that you actually like her" Matt said as he eyes his friend carefully.

"No Matt that wouldn't be simpler because well ……I ………Umm……You don't what you're talking about" Tai said the stormed off down the stairs to his math class.

Matt just shook his head as he watched Tai go down the stairs to there first class.

"Hey Matt" Kyle said.

"Oh hey Kyle, have you heard about the stupidest bet of all time yet" Matt said.

"No, did Tai make another stupid deal with Sora?" Kyle questioned.

"Yup and this time if he doesn't win he has to admit he likes her" Matt said with a smirk on his face.

"Matt you have a plan don't you" Kyle said.

"Yup and it involves you" Matt smirked.

"I don't like the look on your face man" Kyle said.

"Well my good friend this is what we're going to do" Matt said and said something very quietly to Kyle.

"That's a good idea" Kyle said then looked at his watch and said that they should probably get to class before the bell rang.

**In math class…………**

Tai was talking to Justin and Jake in math class when Matt and Kyle entered the class.

"Hey guys sup" Matt said to the guys.

"Oh hey Matt, hey Kyle" Justin and Jake both said at the same time.

"So Tai just told us how he's going to get Sora to talk to him when she finally gets those silly stickers" Justin said.

"Oh really I was thinking that Tai should just let her win the bet" Matt said.

"Are you crazy man you don't let the girl win and besides, Tai is too scared to tell her how he feels" Kyle said.

"Kyle are you calling me a chicken, because I am not afraid to tell a girl how I feel about them" Tai said with a smirk on his face.

"Man of course I'm not calling you a chicken, I'm only saying because you can't seem to tell Sora how you really feel about her" Kyle smirked back.

"Oh please I could tell her how I feel anytime" Tai said confidently.

"Well why don't you tell her now because here she comes" Kyle said and at the same time Sora walked through the door.

"Hey Sora Tai has something he wants to tell you before you get those stupid stickers" Kyle said and beckoned Sora over to them.

"What is it Tai, what do you want to tell me" Sora said while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well…..I ……Umm….That I'm going to win and you're going to lose, may the best person win and that's going to be me" Tai said and then smirked at her.

"Ha ha very funny Tai because I am soo going to win and you know it" Sora said then took her seat in front of him.

All of sudden the teacher walked in and told everyone to take there seats, and then she handed out three stickers to each of the girls.

"Ok you all know the rule of the game, you can talk to the guys in class rooms only but on break and at lunch if you talk to them you have to give them one of your stickers. Ok ladies" Mrs. Montez said and then began to write equations on the board.

After math it was break, Tai wouldn't leave Sora alone, he talked and talked and talked, just waiting for her to tell him to shut up.

When they got into the bio lab Tai said "you're a lot more persistent then I thought you were" Tai said and gave her his famous smile.

"Oh don't give me that smile she said, oh and it doesn't count if we're in a class room" Sora said.

"I know but they said nothing about biology labs" Tai said and laughed a little.

"What's so funny" Sora said looking at him curiously.

"Well it's almost Valentines Day and here we are in a room alone and trying to get each other to confess to each other" Tai said and started laughing again.

"I suppose that is a little silly" Sora said and then gave Tai a big hug.

"Sora I have something important to tell you" Tai said but just as soon as he was about to tell her how he felt, the bell went off and everybody took there seats.

"So what did you want to tell me" Sora asked as they took there seats.

"Never mind it's not important" Tai said and then scolded himself mentally for not telling her.

"Ok if you say soo" Sora said and began to do her biology work that Mrs. Duchard handed out.

After class Tai didn't even bother trying to get Sora to talk to him, instead he went up to the fourth floor to think about how he was going to tell her how he felt about her.

Sora came up behind him and taped him on the shoulder.

"How come you haven't tried to get me to talk to you" Sora questioned.

"Well break isn't over yet and you just talked to me" Tai laughed.

"Oh dam it I forgot it was still break" Sora said a little upset that she had talked to him.

You owe me a sticker" he laughed.

Sora handed over the sticker and hurried into the class room so she could talk to him without giving up a sticker.

Tai just gave that famous smile of his and looked at her with his gleaming chocolate eyes.

"You're still not going to win" Sora said and smirked at him.

"Oh Sora I already have one sticker, I only need to more" Tai said and laughed at her.

"Oh just take your stupid seat and stop staring at me like that" Sora said a bit annoyed with him now.

"Awe Sora come I was only joking" Tai said as he got incredibly close to her. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers and they were about to kiss, when all of a sudden the bell went off and everyone walked into the class room including the teacher.

Tai just looked at her and took his seat. All the while still wondering why he didn't kiss her when he had the chance.

"Dude are you ok" Jake said while waving a hand over his friends face.

"Yeah I'm fine, well I will be when you stop doing that" Tai said referring to the hand waving in front of his face.

"Sorry, anyway have you gotten any of Sora's stickers yet" Jake questioned.

"Yeah I did, see" Tai said then showed them the entire sticker.

"Well I've got like eight stickers" Justin said and showed all his off.

"Cool but you are also the biggest pimp in the school anyway" Tai said.

"I suppose you're right" Justin said and took his seat next to Matt.

The English teacher finally showed up and told the class to quiet down and do the sheets she had photo copied for them.

After English it was lunch and Tai didn't know what he was doing at lunch. All of a sudden Sora bounded up to him.

"Oh hey Sora listen you can talk to me and won't take any of your stupid stickers ok" Tai said then began to shove his stuff in his locker.

Sora just looked at him quizzically as if he had just lost his mind.

"Sora I'm serious, I promise I won't take any ok, and this has to be one of the stupidest bets in the world ok" Tai said.

"Tai are you giving up" Sora questioned wondering what was wrong with her friend.

"Sora listen there is something important that I want to tell you but every time I try to tell you, I start to stutter or the bell goes off and people rush into class" Tai said and the looked at her seriously.

"Tai what is it that you want to tell me" Sora said hoping it was what she wanted to here from him.

"Well Sora I really like" But before he could say the rest Justin and matt came around the corner.

"You really like what" Sora urged him.

"I really like what you're wearing it looks awesome" Tai said and then turned to the guys to talk.

"Oh ok" Sora said and then walked off to go find Mimi.

When Sora finally found Mimi she was with Katie, Sora just looked at the two of them and burst into tears.

"Omg Sora what's wrong" Mimi and Katie both said at the same time and ran over to her and hugged her really tight.

"Well it's just not fair" Sora wailed.

"What's not fair" Mimi said as she hugged her friend.

"Every time tai tries to tell me something important something happens and he doesn't tell me what he wants to" Sora said.

"Oh Sora it's ok, he'll come to his senses and tell you what he wants to tell you" Mimi said while still hugging her friend.

"He's just a stupid boy Sora, he's not even worth your time" Katie said.

"But I love him and you just don't stop loving someone" Sora said.

**Meanwhile……………… **

"Guys listen I have to find Sora and tell her how I feel about her because I think I hurt her feelings" Tai said.

"It's about time you told her you idiot" Matt said.

"Yeah I know but what if she doesn't want to talk to me now" Tai said I little worried because he knew what she wanted to here from him.

"Tai she is so in love with you that she wouldn't ignore, now go find her man" Matt said and sent Tai to go and find Sora.

Tai ran up and down stairs and through hallways until he finally found the girl he loved.

"Sora I have looked for you all over this school and what I said back there wasn't what I wanted to tell" Tai said a bit out of breath.

"Tai listen I can't take this anymore and I don't want top hear what you have to say anymore ok" she said and was about to walk away when Tai grabbed her by the arm.

"Sora listen I know you're mad at me because what I told you wasn't what you wanted to here and it wasn't what I wanted to tell you" Tai said trying to get Sora to stay.

"So you don't like what I'm wearing then" Sora said very annoyed with Tai now.

"Sora that's not what I meant, come on you know that, I love what you're wearing" Tai said trying to make her happy.

"You know what Tai you're starting to annoy me" Sora said and with that she walked away. Just leaving Tai to stand there by himself.

Classes went by slowly that afternoon and Tai tried so hard to apologize to her, but she just ignored him and walked away. She wouldn't even be his gym partner so he was stuck with Kyle.

After school Tai caught up with Sora as she was walking home. Tai ran up to her and tried to talk to her but she ignored him just sped the walking up. When Tai got home he walked through the door and went straight to his room and slammed his door.

Kari knocked on his door, she got no response. "Tai are you ok" she said.

"No Kari can you please just go away" Tai said with his head under his pillow so the words were a little muffled.

Kari decided to go in and try and comfort her brother. She finally got him to talk to her, and when he told her what happened she was just astonished.

"Tai why didn't you just tell her how you felt" Kari said as she hugged her brother.

"Kari I tried it just didn't work and when I was finally going to tell her she just ignored me and told me I thought she was ugly" Tai said upset about what had happened.

"It's ok Tai everything will be fine tomorrow ok" Kari said and with that she left her brother to think. And Tai thought about what he was going to do and he had made his decision, he was finally going to tell her how he felt before it was too late.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review **


	5. Friday

**A/N: Ok I know it's been an extremely long time since I have written anything for this story at all but here I finally finished the final chapter to this story So I hope you guys like and I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait and I'm sorry if there are any grammer mistakes of any kind. Also I forgot about this story and I also haven't had the time to write, I actually had to go back and ead the story over again. So I hope you enjoy the last and final chapter :) **

**Chapter 5**

**Friday**

It was thursday morning and Tai had, had the worst sleep of his life, if he didn't tell Sora how he felt soon he was probably never going to have another good sleep again and pretty much enjoyed sleeping. Tai looked at his clock and got out of bed even though he really didn't want to, all he really wanted to do was crawl back under those covers and never come back out again. But either way he got out of bed and took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed and then went out into the kitchen.

"Good mornign brother" Kari said as Tai sat down at the table and glared at her.

"You look horrible" She said

"Oh just shut up" Tai said as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door, he knew that Sora probably wasn't waiting for him thi time and that she was probably still mad at him. He didn't blame her for being mad at him, he'd be mad at himself to and worst of all it was the day of the dance. What would hapen if she said know and crushed his heart, what if she already found someone else to go with. Tai thouhgt of all of the most possible worst senarios he could think of that would go wrong. As he walked to school he saw Sora ahead of him byt only a few steps, she didn't look like she was in a good mood either. Tai ran to catch up to her but he was too late she had disappeared around the corner and that was that. When Tai finally got to school he went up to his locker to put his stuff away and get his books for his first few classes. The guys were already up there waiting for him.

"So have you told her yet man" Matt asked him.

"No she won't talk to me man" Tai said with a sad look on his.

"Man you look horrible, did you sleep last night" Justin said to Tai.

"Thanks for telling me something I already" Tai said and gave Just a look that said if you don't back off I'm going to hurt.

"That's rough man she can't go a whole day without talking to you,what if you do soemthing soo outragouse she'll have to talk to you know matter what" Matt said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah but what am going to do that's soo outragouse" Tai said and smirked back at his best friend.

"How about you embarrouse her and yourself at the same time" Kyle said with a smirk on his now.

"Wouldn't she be even more mad over that though" Tai said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah she would be but it would be worth it becuase she would be soo mad at that, that she would forget about what you actually said or didn't do" Kyle said.

"That's stupid, I say he just makes a fool of himself and it has to happen at lunch in the cafeteria in front of everyone" Matt said with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't like that look on your face man" Tai said and then began to sort of step away and made a turn and ran for it and as he ran down the hall he yelled "see you all in math" and disappeared down the stairs to the third floor.

"You have a really eveil plan don't you Matt" Kyle said.

"Yes I do" Matt said still with that evil look on his face and then beckoned them to follow him to math.

**... In Math Class... **

When Tai walked into the clas he saw Sora sitting there all by herself with a sad look on her face, she looked like she had been crying for days, the more Tai looked at her the worst he felt because he's the one that made her feel that way.

"Hey Sora can I tell you something it's really important" Tai said as he sat down beside her, she just looked up and glared at him with her sad eyes.

"I know you're not speaking to me but I figure I would tell you anyway, Sora I really do" but before he could finish his sentence Matt and the rest of Tai's friends walked into the class and Matt hauled Tai out of the seat.

"What are you doing, that's not part of the plan" Matt yelled at Tai.

"Oh yeah and I supose humiliating myself is" Tai yelled back.

"Yeah it is" Matt said staring to get in Tai's face.

"What plan" Sora said, but she wasn't heard over the two boys fighting with each other. She looked at Kyle and Justin for an explanation.

"You see Sora Matt had a plan for Tai to humiliate himself for you in front of everyone" Kyle said.

"But I guess he decided he would rather telly ou the truth then humiliate himself in the cafeteria in front of everyone" Justin said.

"Would guys stop fighting you're best friends" Sora screamed. But the boys still weren't listenign to her.

"Matt you're an idiot I was just about to tell her and now here you are ruining everything, That's not fair man I love her and you know what I've been trying to tell her that all week and you guys do is pop up and ruin the moment" Tai yelled at Matt.

"well you should have just told her in the first place how you felt so who's the idiot now" Matt yelled back, all of a sudden the teacher walked in just as Tai holled his arm back puched Matt right in the face, and Matt hit the floor.

"Kamiya to the office now" Tai and Matt both looked up at the teacher, Mrs. Montez had walked in on there fight. Matt adn Tai just looked at each other and Tai took one look at Sora and she looked completely horrified.

"Kamiya Office now" Montez said as she pointed to the door. Tai sighed and then walked towards the door and then out the door strait to the office.

"I can't beleive he punched you in the face man" Kyle said.

"I can because the last time I lunched him in he face, but I think i actually might have deserved it" Matt said

**At the Pricipals office... **

"Tai what am I going to do with you" The pricipal said, she looked like she was about ready to bang her head on the desk.

"I don't know let me off the hook and not call my parents" Tai said with and I'm not so sure smile n his face.

"I still don't understand why you would punch Matt in the faceand you're not getting off the hook" The said with s stern look on her face.

"Well can I at least make an annoucement over the P.A. it's really important" Tai said with a grin on his face.

"I guess so you'll probably do it anyway without my permission" The principal said with a sigh

Tai grabbed for the microphone and hit the on button and began to speak nervously into the P.A. Hey everyone this Tai Kamiya speaking and I know i shouldn't be usin the P.A system for my own personal needs but who really cares about that. I have soemthing to say and I should have said it a long time ago, Sora I knwo you can here me and I know you heard me back in class but I really like you alot and not just as friends in fact more then friends. This is what I was trying to tell you yesterday but since you're not talking to me this is my only option, I love you and I always have and should have just told you and admitted my feelings when I had the chance. Instead of upsetting you and I'm really sorry that I upset you and I didn't mean to. I knwo you're not speaking to me but want to go to the dance with you tonight and Matt man I'm sorry but you deserved that punch. Thank you all for listening"

**Bac at the class... **

Sora just stood completely motionless Matt waved his hand over her face, but still there was no movement from her at all.

"I can't beleive he just did that" Justin said.

"To be honest I don't either" Matt said just as shocked as the rest of them.

"I have to go save Tai's but from the principal" Sora said and then ran out of the room, everyone just looked shocked when she said that and whatched he leave the room. When Sora got to the office Tai was on his way out.

"Tai I need to tell you something now" Sora said a bit out of breath.

"And what would that be exactly" Tai gave her a curious look and raised his eyebrow in a quizzical manor.

"Tai stop that this isn't a laughing matter" Sora said.

"How is Matt, did I give him a black a eye" Tai said excitedly.

"Not really no but listen to me I really need to tell you something" she with her face all pouty.

"Tai I love you to and I'll go to the dance with you but you should have aske me soon" Sora then gave Tai a huge slap in the face.

Tai looked comepletely stunned. "What was that for" Tai asked still stunned with the fact that she actually slapped him.

"That was for upsettingme but this is for making it all better" She reached up and rapped her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him. The kiss only lasted about a minute but it felt like hours for Tai and Sora both.

"So does this mean we're together and you're not mad at me anymore" Tai said.

"Yeah it does and I hope you're a good dancer" Sora said and then walked out of the office with Tai following her out like a puppy dog.

**Later that night at the Dance... **

"guys have you seen Sora anywhere" Mimi asked.

"Yeah the last place I saw Sora she was with Tai and she was off in a darck corner of the gym with Tai and they well just say they're were playing a little game I like to call Tonsil Hockey" Matt said with a smirk. Mimi just rolled her eyes and walked away with her friend Katie.

"Speaking of those two isn't that them over there making out" Kyle said pointing to Sora and Tai.

"Yeah so it is" Matt said I guess Mimi really is stupid.

"Yeah but you like stupid" Justin said smirking.

"You're right I do, and that's why I'm going to see if she wantes to dance or better yet maybe make out with me" Matt said and then walked away.

"Tai you might not be a good dancer but you are a good kisser" Sora said

"Yeah well why don't we do the one thing I'm good at some more" Tai said and Sora nodded her head and they kissed some more.

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed the story please review :)**


End file.
